Way to Go Marshall
by Windrises
Summary: Marshall feels like he's not important to the PAW Patrol anymore so he goes to a different city.


Notes: PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment.

The members of the PAW Patrol were working on one of their missions. Chase asked "Can you get me the ladder Marshall?"

Marshall said "Sure." Marshall grabbed the ladder, but it was heavier than he thought it would be. He accidentally dropped the ladder. The ladder crashed into a wall and got broken in half.

Chase asked "Where's the ladder?"

Marshall said "I'm sorry, but I accidentally broke it in half." Chase facepalmed.

A few minutes later Marshall looked around and saw Skye's helicopter. Marshall said "It looks so cool. I've never been in the sky before. I should try it out." Marshall pressed a bunch of random buttons. He accidentally pushed a button that made the helicopter fly away with nobody flying it.

Skye angrily asked "Why is my helicopter in the sky?"

Marshall said "I'm sorry. I was just fiddling around with it."

An hour later Rocky said "I'm so tired."

Marshall asked "Why?"

Rocky said "There's been more stuff to recycle than ever before. The streets have been filled with stuff that should be recycled."

Marshall replied "I'll try to help." Marshall started running around to find garbage to pick up, but he accidentally knocked a nearby garbage bin. Because of that there was more garbage on the street than ever before. Marshall said "I'm really sorry."

Rocky replied "You're more of a problem than a help. The PAW Patrol would be better off without you in it."

Marshall had a sad look on his face while saying "That's probably true." Marshall decided to quit being a member of the PAW Patrol.

A few hours later Marshall was walking around the city and was wondering what he should do next. He said "I'm too clumsy to ever be helpful."

Mayor Humdinger ran up to Marshall and said "I need your help Marshall."

Marshall replied "But I'm not helpful. I cause trouble on accident."

Mayor Humdinger said "A building in my city is on fire. Since you're a firedog you must save it. I'm depending on you."

Marshall replied "Wow. That sounds like something that I need to do." Marshall went into his firetruck and drove to the building. He put out the fire.

Mayor Humdinger said "Your victory is quite impressive, but your help is already needed again. There's another building on fire across the street."

Marshall replied "I promise to save it." Marshall quickly put out the second fire.

Mayor Humdinger said "You did a really good job. It makes me wonder why the PAW Patrol would ever kick you out."

Marshall replied "I quit the PAW Patrol. How did you know I wasn't in the team anymore?"

Mayor Humdinger said "Um I read about it. That silly city you used to be in was never that good for you. You've been in my city for a few minutes and you've already stopped two fires. You should be my city's new firedog."

Marshall replied "That seems like a great idea."

Mayor Humdinger snuck into an alley and said "My sneaky plan is working rather well." Mayor Humdinger did an evil laugh.

The next day Ryder said "We got a serious problems pups."

Rocky put on clown makeup and asked "Why so serious?"

Ryder said "Marshall hid this paper in the headquarters about quitting."

Chase replied "We've never had anybody quit the PAW Patrol before."

Skye said "Marshall may of had a few rough moments here, but I don't get why he would ever quit. None of us would ever want him to do that."

Rocky replied "I suggested that he quit."

Chase asked "Why would you suggest such a thing?"

Rocky said "Well Marshall's been too clumsy recently."

Skye replied "It is weird that Marshall accidentally made my helicopter fly into the sky."

Chase said "Maybe somebody framed him."

Mayor Humdinger was walking by to brag about Marshall working for his city now, but a device fell out of his jacket. He said "None of you pups are allowed to look at my Marshall Control."

Chase asked "What's a Marshall Control?"

Mayor Humdinger said "It's a special device I used to make Marshall clumsier. Doing that would make him feel unimportant to the PAW Patrol. Now he works for my city. Maybe in a few weeks I'll make devices to get every single member of the PAW Patrol work for me. I'll make this goofy city shut down and my city will become the greatest city in the world!"

Chase replied "That was a really rude thing to do."

Mayor Humdinger said "Oh come on. I'm trying to make my city better."

Skye replied "You're a very rude mayor."

Mayor Humdinger said "I'm one of the hardest working and most charming mayors of all time."

Chase replied "Lets go get Marshall back."

Mayor Humdinger said "I won't let you do that." Mayor Humdinger blocked the pups from walking past him. The pups gently pushed him out of the way and started heading towards Marshall.

Meanwhile Marshall finished putting out another fire. He said "Working for this city has gone pretty well."

Chase and Skye ran up to Marshall. Chase said "We want you to come back to the PAW Patrol."

Marshall replied "It seemed like you didn't want me around."

Skye said "Although you've always been clumsy the bigger mistakes you've made recently were Mayor Humdinger's fault. He used a remote to make you break stuff."

Chase said "We'd be honored to have you back."

Marshall replied "I'd love to come back, but this city needs me. There's been around a dozen fires in the city today."

Skye smelled a match so she ran across the block and saw Mayor Humdinger starting a fire. Skye told Marshall and Chase about what was happening. Skye said "You're in big trouble."

Mayor Humdinger asked "Why?"

Chase said "You've been putting things on fire on purpose to keep Marshall in the city. That way you could keep him out of the PAW Patrol."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I've been setting empty places on fire so I'm innocent."

Chase said "But property that didn't belong to you got burned down."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Well Marshall put out all of the fires so I'm mostly innocent." Skye rolled her eyes.

Marshall said "I'm ashamed of you Mayor Humdinger. Mayors are supposed to make the cities safer, but you make your city more dangerous."

Mayor Humdinger sighed and replied "I'll stop setting things on fire. Sadly the PAW Patrol won again." Mayor Humdinger shook his fist at Chase, Skye, and Marshall.

The next day Marshall re-joined the PAW Patrol. Marshall said "It feels good to be back in the PAW Patrol."

Rocky replied "I'm kind of sorry for saying you should quit. You're a pretty useful member of the team."

Marshall said "Thank you Rocky." Marshall slipped and almost fell to the ground, but he managed to get up correctly before falling.


End file.
